pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Echo/@comment-112.211.170.168-20140821082631/@comment-1442343-20140905222814
All right, let me explain the deal with Echo, Noise, Duldee, Duldum, Zwei, Alice and the Intention. What the person above me said is no where near right. This is going to be long, but bear with me if you want the proper information. To start off, Noise is the original being. Noise was accepted by the Droplets of Light and guided to the Baskerville estate prior to the Tragedy of Sablier, where she formed a Contract with Duldee. Noise is also not her true name, but rather just a nickname Vincent gave. Noise is considered an aberration among the Baskervilles because she can't control the powers of the Abyss, which allowed Duldee to possess her and go off on violent rampages. As such, Oswald locked Noise up in a room in one of the basement levels of the Baskerville estate. Within Noise's subconscious, Duldee could see that Noise's heart was beginning to break from all the pressure she was putting on Noise. In order to preserve Noise's heart, Duldee created an incarnation of Duldum within Noise. To clarify, Duldee is the Chain you see as a large bound woman and she is capable of controlling individuals physically with her strings. Duldee can also create "Duldums" in her targets - which are essentially split personalities she's created within their subconscious that basically function as empty dolls for Duldee to manipulate. This allows Duldee to control a person both physcially and mentally if Duldum can be implanted in her desired target. Leo is an exception, as he doesn't panic when Duldee tangles him in her strings, thereby allowing him to resist Duldee when she tries to put create an incarnation of Duldum within his subconscious. Vincent is completely immune to both Duldee and Duldum, the reason being his existence as a Child of Ill Omen. Back on the subject of Noise. The incarnations of Duldum that were placed within Noise acted identical to Duldee when they were first created, and so they could possess Noise without causing as much damage to Noise's heart and thereby allowed Duldee to possess Noise indirectly. Though they truly are Duldums, they were renamed "The Echoes" by Noise, who saw them as reverberations of her original self. After meeting Vincent, Noise dedicated herself to acting as Vincent's big sister and protecting him whenever he needed her, however after the Tragedy of Sablier when Noise was dropped into the Abyss alongside most of Sablier, Noise's heart once again begain to crack, resulting in pieces being lost to Noise. The Echo that existed at he time would collect these fragments of Noise's heart and take them into herself in order to sustain them, which is why The Echo began acting more human like Noise orignally was, and why Noise began immitating both Vincent and Duldee's personalities in order to fill the void in her heart that had been left by the pieces she'd lost and couldn't receive again just yet.Unfortunately for Duldee, the presence of The Echoes also left her powers bound, which is why she always used to appear emotionless and bound. With new found wills of their own, The Echoes would attempt to defy Duldee, and so she would banish them to a "disposal zone" within Noise's subconscious; essentially killing them. Even though they were technically deceased, The Echoes would carry one protecting what remained on Noise's heart simply by existing, while Duldee created another incarnation of Echo to take the now deceased Echo's place. This cycle carried on for more than 100 years, and so now the disposal zone is filled with past Echoes. Our Echo was created merely 6 years before Oz's Coming of Age Ceremony, and she lasted a grand total of 16 years before Duldee decided that she was no good and cast her into this disposal zone. This is why the Echo we know started out as an empty and impressionable doll, but grew to be more human - as she's been affected by Oz's interactions with her and because she'd had the pieces of Noise's heart that her predecessors had collected existing inside her. In more recent chapters, Duldee's appearance has changed because she's given up on Noise and has tangled her in her strings, taking control of Noise's body so that she could whisper suggestions into Noise's ear - wanting to force Noise to kill Vincent for rejecting her, something which would shatter what remained of Noise's heart and allow Duldee to take Noise's body as her own. This is also why Noise appeared to have bruising along her neck and body more and more after she failed to kill Ada in Sablier; as Duldee was trying to force her way into the dominant position. Eventually though, Echo swoops in, having resisted disposal in order to save Noise. Echo battles Duldee and eventually manages to neutralize her powers once again. Then Echo gives Noise back the pieces of her heart that she's lost, returning Noise to her old self. Noise willingly gives Echo her body to control, though whether or not Noise is dead as a result has yet to be seen. As an added point, Noise is often called "Zwei" by the rest of the Baskervilles because it means "Two". It's meant to be a play on how both Echo and Noise exist in Noise's body, rather than just Noise's name. As well, Noise is often referred to by herself in male context, which is likely because she was imitating Vincent and thereby identified herself as male. Now onto Alice and the Intention. Alice and the Intention were born by Lacie and Levi after Oswald cast Lacie into the Abyss using the Black Winged Chains to summon forth the Chains of Condemnation after she'd been found guilty of a sin against the harmony of the Abyss: being born with the Red Eyes of Ill Omen. The Chains of Condemnation dragged Lacie to the depths of the Abyss, where she gave birth to twins and named them Alice before she was destroyed. The Alices were accelerated to the approaximate age of 13 in an instant because the Abyss connects to all flows of time, before The Core of the Abyss took one as her vessel, making that Alice the Intention of the Abyss. The other Alice grabbed one of The Ozes (as he was a pair of black rabbit dolls at the time with a shared consciousness) and left the Abyss, where she was taken in by the Baskerville Clan. Seeing that Oz's conscious could switch between his bodies, The Intention decided to copy him and would switch bodies with Alice so that that she could experience the 1st Dimension. After Alice met Jack, the Intention had Oz deliver a tainted piece of Lacie that held her thoughts and feelings toward Jack to Jack, destroying one of Oz's bodies and making Jack believe that Lacie was still alive somehow in the Abyss. Having remembered what Levi told him about the Chains of the Abyss, Jack asked the Intention to create a Chain that could sever the Chains of the Abyss so that he and her could be together forever (despite his real intention being to drop the world into the Abyss for Lacie). The Intention did so, using Oz's second body to create B-Rabbit, whom was delivered to Jack through one of the Doors to the Abyss after Miranda Barma manipulated Vincent into opening one of The Doors. Oswald ceases the breaking of the Chains of the World with the Black Winged Chains, but Sablier is doomed to drop into the Abyss, so he has all the Baskervilles kill every guest in the mansion so that they will be included in The Rule of 100 Cycles and not become Chains and be removed from said rule when Sablier dropped. Furious, Jack went to see Alice so that he could have the Intention give Oz more power to once again severt the Chains of the World, but Alice refused to allow this, and so she committed suicide to sever Jack's hold on The Intention. Distraught by the fact that Jack would once again seek her out someday, The Intention used Alice's dying body to connect physically to Jack and project herself in order to get to Oz. Only she was stopped by Jack before she could do so, and so Alice's disembodied soul went past her and dove into Oz, stealing his body and powers as B-Rabbit so that he could never be forced to destroy anything again. In short, Alice is a dead soul in Oz's body when the series begins and Oz is the soul of a Chain that lacks his own body because it was stolen, and so he slept within Jack's body for more than 100 years. Now though, Oz has reclaimed his and powers as B-Rabbit but still allows Alice to cling to his body in order to maintain her soul's existence.